


Dessert Is Served

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pie, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tom Has A Sweet Tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom steals your dessert, so you find a suitable replacement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert Is Served

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, and lovely fans of Tom Hiddleston!
> 
> The idea for this one came to me while I was working on another Tom/Reader fanfic, which is actually going to be a chapter story because it's so long. But I'm not going to post any of that one yet because I don't want to post anything until the entire thing is finished and edited to my inner perfectionist's liking.
> 
> Anyway, I didn't want to put this scene in the one I was working on, so I made it its own one shot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tom is sitting across the table from you on one of his rare days off. Rather than go out anywhere and keep busy with activities all day, the both of you had decided to just stay home and enjoy each other’s company.

You had fixed a nice lunch of turkey sandwiches and salads for Tom and yourself. Now the two of you are enjoying the last pieces of the delicious pumpkin pie that the kind elderly lady next door brought over yesterday.

But eating dessert with Tom is always two types of frustrating.

The first frustration being that he always finishes his dessert in record speed and never fails to try stealing bites from your plate.

The second frustration being the almost unhuman moans coming from him as he’s enjoying his dessert.

Now, Tom stealing your dessert is something you can deal with. You can always buy or make more. But having to sit there and listen to pleased hums and lip smacks and “oh my god” and “that’s divine” while your lady bits feel like they’re getting closer and closer to combustion? You don’t think your ovaries are going to be able to make it through that again.

When you and Tom eat dessert together, it’s usually out at a nice restaurant where you can’t do anything about it.

But you’re sharing it at home today.

Where you _can_ do something about it.

You snap out of your thoughts to see that Tom, as per usual, has finished his piece of pie and is already taking a forkful of your piece.

“Thomas…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, dear” Tom says, mouth full of pie. “Were you not finished?”

“I still have almost a full piece on my plate. Does it look like I’m finished?” you ask, raising a brow at him.

Tom swallows. “You weren’t eating it. You were just twirling your fork around and looking off into the distance. I thought you were full.”

Twirling the fork around, huh? That gives you an idea.

“You should know by now how often I get distracted by shiny objects, Tom” you say, twirling your fork for a second before “accidentally” flicking it off the table.

“Oh, what a shame. I guess you can’t finish it now.” Tom jokes as he takes another forkful of your piece. The second it hits his tongue, he lets out a rather delectable moan.

You feel your nostrils flare as your arousal spikes. He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing, and you can’t decide if that makes it worse or not.

“Fine, Tom. You can have that dessert…” you say as you bend down and get under the table, pretending to look for the fork as you quietly crawl over and sit on your knees in front of his lap. You hear him gasp as you undo the button of his jeans and pull the zipper down.

“…I’ll have _this_ dessert” you continue as you slide your hand into his pants and palm his cock through his boxers. You stifle a laugh as you hear the clattering sound of his fork being dropped on the table above you.

Tom is breathing harshly through his nose, trying not to let his arousal get the best of him. He tries to push his chair back, but you quickly grab one of its legs with your other hand and stop him from doing so.

“Oh, I’m not giving up this one” you say, stretching the waistband of Tom’s boxers enough to pull them down and free his entire manhood, which is hardening quickly. “The pumpkin pie was nice. It was small, and soft, with just a hint of spice. But this…” You take his growing erection back into your hand. “This is so… _long_.” On that word, you stroke him all the way from base to tip, and you hear him moan.

“And so… _firm_.” On that word, you squeeze gently, and hear Tom let out a shuddery breath. He is rock hard now.

“I can’t wait to have a taste” you say, rubbing the tip of his length with your thumb. This time, you hear him… wait… was that actually a whimper? Oh, you so have him in the palm of your hand. Quite literally, too.

Holding it at the base, you lean forward and swirl your tongue around the tip of Tom’s manhood, and he emits a stifled groan.

“ _Oh my god_ ” you say, mimicking what Tom was saying earlier. You put your lips around his tip and suck lightly.

“Fuck…” Tom murmurs, and you see his hands grip the edge of the table above your head.

You pull away slowly, dragging your lips along the tip as your head moves backwards. “ _That’s divine_ ” you mimic again, and place your lips back around him, taking him further into your mouth.

“Fuck!” Tom says again, louder this time.

You start sliding your mouth up and down his length while looking up at him. Your vision is obscured by the table, but you can see that his knuckles are turning white from gripping the table so hard, and that his chest is undulating as his breathing begins to speed up.

After pulling back for a bit to moisten your lips again, you continue your ministrations, picking up the pace a little.

Tom starts panting, and his thighs tighten as he tries not to thrust forward into your warm mouth.

You cup his balls with your free hand and gently roll them, causing Tom to start moaning again. He cries out in pleasure when you reach your middle finger up behind his balls and press on his perineum.

Tom’s desperate pants, moans, and whispered curse words fill the room as you keep pleasuring him. After a few minutes, the glorious sounds coming from him escalate in volume, and you feel his balls start to tighten in your palm. You know he’s close, so you speed up again.

When you tighten your lips around him, pushing forward hard, and press up harder on his perineum, Tom practically explodes in your mouth. The wail wrung from deep in his chest is long and loud. You manage to swallow everything he has to give as he continues pulsing through his climax.

Tom trembles as he finally finishes coming. You pull off of his length with a wet pop, tuck him back into his boxers, and carefully zip and button his jeans. Then you crawl backwards out from under the table, and take your place back in your chair.

The look on Tom’s face is priceless.

For the finishing touch, you pick up the fork that is still on the floor and put it on the plate in front of you. Then you push the plate of pie over to him and demurely say “Now I’m full” with an innocent look on your face.

Somehow, the look on Tom’s face becomes even more entertaining.

He rises quickly, startling you, and walks around the table to stand beside you. “Bedroom. Now.” Tom commands. “It’s your turn.” He smirks mischievously. Before you have a chance to react, he takes your hand, guides you to stand, and lifts you up into his arms.

“Tom!” you squeal, wrapping your arms around his neck. He says nothing, but holds that smirk of his as he carries you to the bedroom.

When you get to the bed, he places you down atop the plush comforter, then immediately climbs atop you and kisses you passionately.

“That was fantastic, darling.” Tom whispers as he moves his kisses to your neck and cups your breasts in his hands. “I don’t know what got you all hot and bothered today, but I’m certainly not going to question it.”

“You did, of course. Who else would it be?”

“I always hope for that to be your answer.” Tom says as he lifts his head to kiss your cheek.

“It always will be, Tom. I love you” you say, kissing him on his cheek.

“I love you too, sweetheart. So much. Now… it’s my turn for a proper dessert.”

And with that, Tom undoes the button and zipper on your jeans. You lift your hips a little so he can tug them and your panties off of you. After he drops them on the floor, you spread your legs for him, and he moves to settle between them. He sits on his knees, crouching before you. His hands take your legs and lift them to rest on his shoulders.

“Tom, please…” you moan.

“Oh, I won’t keep you waiting much longer, darling” he says, and lowers his head. His hands stroke your thighs, and you feel his warm breath on your centre.

You practically squeal with delight as his tongue darts out to caress your clit. “Ohhhh! Toooooom!” you moan.

Tom chuckles and places his lips over your folds, stroking them with his tongue, making you cry out in pleasure. “Oh, love… you taste fantastic” he murmurs against your centre.

The vibrations make you tremble. “M- More” you stammer.

“Better than the pie” he says.

Your climax is building quickly. “Again” you beg.

“The best dessert I’ve ever had.”

You groan loudly, and your hands fly to his hair, grasping his soft curls gently.

Tom’s hands slide down your thighs and grasp the globes of your arse, lifting your hips a little higher as he presses harder with his lips and tongue.

“Ahhh! Tom! I… I’m gonna…”

Tom emits a long, strong moan as he slides his tongue back up and over your clit, and it’s your undoing. You cry out as you orgasm, body tensing, centre pulsing against Tom’s tongue. He holds you against his mouth until he feels you start to relax, then lowers you back to the bed.

“Wow…” you mutter as you come down from your high.

Tom reaches off the bed to grab your panties and jeans. “Glad you enjoyed it, darling. I certainly did.” He takes your arms and pulls you to a sitting position, and you put your clothes back on.

“A good way to spend your day off?” you ask, smiling.

“The perfect way.” Tom replies, then kisses you.

“What do you want to do now, Tom?”

“How about we take a walk, and then settle in and watch a movie so I can have you curled up in my arms for the rest of the night?”

“That sounds wonderful, honey.”

Tom pulls you in for a hug. “Good. But first, I believe there’s some pie left to finish. Though I dare say, it won’t taste nearly as sweet as you do.”

“Oh, Tom… then you won’t mind if I eat it instead!” you say, pulling out of his grasp and making a mad dash for the dining room.

“Hey! Not fair!” Tom laughs, and chases after you.

You manage to get most of the last piece of pumpkin pie.


End file.
